


The Fire Was Red

by fredbassett



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Thorin sits beside the fire in Bag End and reaffirms a resolution.





	The Fire Was Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge Resolutions on the Tolkien100 community on LiveJournal

The fire glowed red in the hearth.

The only noise to be heard in their reluctant host’s home was that of dwarves snoring, sleeping rolled in their cloaks on the floor, two or three to a room.

Thorin sat by the fire, booted feet stretched in front of him as he stared into the heart of the flames.

He threw on a log and watched sparks dance up the chimney.

They would oust the dragon from the mountain and retake their ancient halls, that he swore on the beards of his forefathers.

The Lonely Mountain would be theirs once more.


End file.
